


Pale cuckold

by Anon_H



Series: Milestone giveaway extravaganza [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuckolding, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_H/pseuds/Anon_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux convinced Aradia to do a pale threesome.</p><p>Aradia convinced Sollux to do it her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale cuckold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halftime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halftime/gifts).



“So I talked to Equius again today……” Aradia sighed, leaning into a pile of pillows, computerparts and videogames. Outside of the communal hive, a storm was raging. The only other noises came from her, the gentle humming of a bee-powered desktop and her overly excited partner.

“Oh, oh! What happened?!” Feferi rolled over on her stomach and looked at her friend. The two of them stayed over at Sollux’s hive. It was an odd, slightly uncomfortable arrangement but Feferi was assured that the bipolar troll wouldn’t mind.

“He’s just so insufferable!” her friend yelled out, throwing her hands up in frustration.”He says he loves me and then proceeds to insult everything I stand for! Everything I am!”

Feferi gave her Aradia a sympathetic look and crawled closer. “Like, what does he say?”

She whipped her bangs to the side and sat in a rigid pose, gritting her teeth and flexing her muscles.”Yes Aradia, you are a worthless lowblood.” she said, poorly imitating Equius’s voice.”I love you. Oh my goodness you are so depraved. I hate it. Do it again. You dumb lowblood. I love you…. It’s like he has two faces in every thing he does.”

The seadweller rolled over the pile laughing until she bumped into her friend.”Oh that’s EXACTLY HIM!!” she yelled.”TO A SEA!” An annoyed groan could be heard from behind the computer but the girls decided to ignore it.

“I don’t know what to do with him…” Aradia groaned, hiding her face in a pillow.”It just makes me so…. “ she growled incomprehensibly.

Feferi gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her on the back, shooshing just loud enough to be comforting but not loud enough to make the gesture obvious. It was a thin line they were walking but it is exactly what brought them to this point.

“He seems REELLY difficult.”

“Tell me about it.”

“So maybe go black?” she suggested. “You really seem to fishlike him.”

“I know….” Aradia sighed.”But he actually is really good-looking and pretty gallant…. When it suits him.”  
Another annoyed groan could be heard from behind the computer. Aradia’s only response was the equally annoyed rolling of her eyes but Feferi seemed a bit uneasy with their company.

“Are you shore this is alright?” she asked. Aradia cuddled up to her and tenderly held her hand. The rustblood was amused to see the princess blush.

“He told me he wanted this to happen.” Aradia said with a grin.”I agreed but only if we were going to do it my way.”

“So its his own fault?”

“Pretty much.”

They glanced over at Sollux, who sat tied to his computer chair with a gag in his mouth. He had often explained to his moirail how he really wanted to do a threesome jam at some point and Aradia had been patient with him. When he started pale flirting with Feferi however, it became time for her to formulate a plan of her own. And what better way to calm Sollux’s overacting hormones than by cuckolding him like this? Truly, she was the best moirail for him.

Still, she couldn’t deny that she enjoyed putting on a show. Feferi proved to be a good co-conspirator, more amused by the idea than anything else.

“But enough about me, how have you been?” Aradia cood. She wanted to hold her friends hand but Feferi slapped hers away.

“Oh no missea.” The heiress grinned.”We are not done glubbing aboat you and Equius.”  
“But—“  
“Shoosh!”

Now it was Aradia’s turn to blush. Feferi just placed the palm of her hand tenderly against her cheek and shooshed. She actually went there. The rustblood could practically feel the eyes of her moirail on her as the groans of protest grew louder behind her. It was just an instance but she panicked. There was a part of her that never expected her friend to go through with it, let alone be the first to go this far in their game.

“Now tell me…”Feferi said with a small, tender voice. Her earnest fuchia eyes met Aradia’s and brought her back to their sitting platform. The seadweller wrapped one of her long cold legs around those of the other troll to slowly straddle her without breaking eye-contact.”How do you feel aboat Equius?”

“I-I don’t know…” the rustblood stammered, a little surprised by this show of pale dominance.

“Whale you CAN’T expect him to mako up his mind if you can’t!” Feferi giggled. Aradia could feel her bounce up and down on her waist.”

“I kind of like him?”

“Do you?”

“I guess?”

“HMMMMMM???”

”Okay yes…” Aradia admitted. “I also kind of hate him. But we can’t keep doing this shifting forever can we?. It….. It would just be a lot easier to pick red and stick to it.” She averted her eyes. Something about what she just confessed really bothered her, even if it was how she felt during particularly violent quadrant shifts with Equius.

Feferi however seemed even more excited than before.

“DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I THINK!?” Aradia opened her mouth to suggest something but the seadweller atop of her quickly silenced her.”I T)(IIIINK YOU JUST REELLY HATE HIM!”

“It’s not like I hate him all the time.” she protested.”He can be nice.”

“YES, BUT DOESN’T THAT TWO-FACEDNESS MAKE YOU ANGRY?! YOU SAID IT YOURSHELLF!”

Aradia pondered quietly: she did say so hershellf.

“I’ll think it over….” She conceded. Feferi seemed besides herself with joy at this news and leaned forward to nuzzle her nose against Aradia’s. The rustblood blushed fiercely. Her moiraillegiance with Sollux usually led to her taking charge. It was odd but not entirely unpleasant to be on the receiving end of pale affection like this for a change.

The frustrated noises of her moirail however brought them back to reality.

“Do you think we should let him join us?” Aradia said with a playful smile, looking at the helpless shape of Sollux. He just nodded his head and groaned affirmingly.

“I don’t know.”Feferi said teasingly.”I think he enjoys the show.” Sollux shook his head wildly and trashed in his chair like a wriggler. His moirail just laughed at him and released him.

“Geesh, thanks.” he groaned, whipping the drool from his mouth.

“Oh shoosh.” Aradia said. Her voice was mocking him but her eyes were warm and kind. She gently took his hand and guided him to the couch, ordering him to sit next to Feferi. She meanwhile sat down next to her other side.

“So now will you tell how you’ve been?” Aradia turned to Feferi and began playing with her hair. A pale gesture if ever there was one. Sollux just held the hand of the seadweller, giving her no way out of the threeway jam. They were doing it. They were making it happen.

Feferi’s face darkened for just a second before her sharp smile returned.”ACSHELLY I want to glub aboat Sollux!”

“Feferi…” Aradia said in a kind but threatening tone.

“Seriously FF, what the shit?”

The seadweller sighed and cast her eyes down as if she was suddenly very fascinated by her own knees.  
“It’s the nightmares…” she said with a small voice.

“That’s not so bad.” Sollux said, about as comforting as he could be.”I mean, we all get fucking nightmares.”

“But they keep getting worse.” Feferi mumbled quietly and vulnerable. Aradia could feel her organic blood-pumping vessel beat just a little harder. If she wasn’t so attached to Sollux she would have gone pale for the seadweller in an instant.  
“I mean, last night I dreamt of being the new empress and enslaved all landdwellers!” she looked at the trolls next to her as if she just confessed to a murder.”I don’t want to do that…”

The lowbloods sat quiet for a moment as fuchia tears were welling up behind Feferi’s goggles.

“Yeah but FF..” Sollux started. “That aint you. I don’t think that’ll ever be you.”

“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!” Feferi cried. “I COULD---“

“Shoosh!” two warmblooded hands found and cupped the seadweller’s cheeks as both Sollux and Aradia simultaneously pacified the crying heiress.

Sollux waggled his eyebrows suggestively towards his moirail. Aradia just rolled her eyes at the cheesy gesture and began papping Feferi. The breathing of the seadweller slowed and her muscels relaxed as she was being calmed by her friends.

“You wont be like that FF.” Sollux assured Feferi while shooshing her.

“You could never do something so horrible.” Aradia whispered while papping her cheek.

Feferi took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.”Thank you….” she said with a small voice. “I think I needed that.”

Aradia smiled and nuzzled against the seadweller. “We’re not done yet....”

* * *

 

“I think that went pretty well….” Aradia dropped herself on the sitting platform that hosted the threeway jam moments ago. Feferi had gone back to her own hive but she still felt the need to stick around and discuss what happened.

“Are you kidding?” Sollux groaned. “That was the most amazing thing ever. We might as well cull ourselves now because itsh all down-hill from here.”

“So you liked it?” She invited him to sit down next to her. “I was a little worried the tying you up part was a bit much.”

“It was pretty hot actually.” he casually took of his glasses and began whipping them clean.”I mean, I didn’t WANT you two do that, but….”  
“You’re kinda glad I did.”  
“Well, yeah. Think we could do it again some time?”

Aradia shuffled to sit closer against him. “Don’t you have a bit of a flush-crush on her?”

“Aradia no.”

“We can do this again if you like.” she teased.

“Seriously.”

“Make her your matesprit and we’ll repeat this the red way.”

“Oh my god” Sollux rolled his eyes. “YOU make her your matesprit.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Oh my god AA..”

“We’d still make you watch.”

“I am so done with you.”

“No you’re not.” Aradia smiled.

“No I’m not.” Sollux sighed, smiling defeated at his moirail. He extended his index and middle finger towards her.

She laughed and completed the diamond.

”But seriously, I’m making her my matesprit.”

”AA, no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, who ordered a pale threesome?
> 
> I ask because I literally forgot. Sorry bout that.
> 
> So yeah... I really wanted to make this one longer but really couldn't make it interesting. In hindsight, I probably should have written this story from Sollux's perspective but I am kind of done with this story as it is :P


End file.
